


cinco + uno

by FosforoMcBlurry



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FosforoMcBlurry/pseuds/FosforoMcBlurry
Summary: 5 veces que Richie se enamoró de Eddie (+ 1 vez que Eddie se enamoró de Richie)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 5





	cinco + uno

**Author's Note:**

> llevo tanto tiempo sin publicar que ya no sé qué pedo poner aquí.  
esto empezó porque uno de mis artistas favs (el malorde) pidió hace mazo tiempo por twitter que richie ligase con eddie diciéndole "eduardo cómeme el nardo" y, no sólo he hecho eso, sino que lo he convertido en un fanfic de 5 capítulos.  
perdón por tardar tanto.  
p.d: diosito, dame fuerzas.  
p.d 2: si se me ocurre un título mejor, lo cambiaré

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _─Voy a subir. ─una declaración de intenciones, sin esa característica provocación que le caracterizaba._
> 
> _ Se giró a mirar al Eddie borroso, una última despedida. Pero en su lugar sólo quedaba una sombra, adornada por dos ojos brillantes. Hasta que de repente, desaparecieron; y, de la nada, pasaron a adornar también el firmamento, y Richie juró ver en ellos el nacimiento de una galaxia a cámara lenta._
> 
> _ ─Lo único que se te está subiendo es el porro, capullo._

El sol rozaba el horizonte, calentando el asfalto con un último destello de verano. Las calles encerraban los ecos de los timbres de las bicicletas, llenando de vida los callejones de aquella pequeña ciudad.

Todavía era de día en Derry.

Un dato totalmente inofensivo, pasado por alto por cualquier persona; sobre todo por un adolescente con una bicicleta y un par de amigos. En cambio, se había convertido en algo crucial para los perdedores: después de la sangre, los gritos, las desapariciones, y la muerte agridulce de alguien a quien ya empezaban a olvidar entre el humo que cubría sus mentes.

Dando otra calada, Richie dejó que ese mismo humo inundase también sus pulmones, intentando reprimir lo máximo posible aquel murmullo constante en su nuca. Los rayos del sol se mezclaban con recuerdos confusos, escondidos tras sus gafas, creando un teatro de sombras en sus párpados.

─Hoy es el último día de vacaciones. ─con voz pesada, Eddie recorría la milla verde de su libertad.

Sus pasos hacían rechinar los tablones de madera de Los Barrens, creando una melodía inconsciente: crujido, crujido, crujido-

─Au.

… y golpe; cuatro pulsos. Richie se arrepentía de no haber traído su metrónomo, para poder contar con precisión aquella música matemática.

─Eddie, Eddie, Eds.

Comenzó a mover la hamaca al compás de aquellos ridículos motes, meciendo con ella el humo de su cigarrillo y provocándole un leve mareo.

─ ¿Qué? ─aún con aquel tono molesto, Eddie le quitó las gafas y las metió en el bote de Stanley junto con los gorros de ducha. Sus ojos, entrecerrados, ahora se veían más pequeños sin el peso del cristal.

Una figura borrosa miraba a Richie desde arriba. Muy cerca. Cortocircuito: ─Se me olvidó qué iba a decir.

Carcajadas brotaron de su estómago de forma atropellada, y Richie tuvo que agarrarse a la tela de la hamaca para no darse de bruces contra el suelo.

─Has llegado a lo más alto en tu carrera de humorista, enhorabuena.

Su risa se fue apagando poco a poco, igual que el sol. Las sombras que dibujaban los árboles -ramas puntiagudas brotando de troncos delgados y altos- se tornaron todavía más monstruosas, dando paso a una oscuridad absoluta y cargada de terrores. El cielo también comenzaba a abarrotarse: zumbidos constantes de mosquitos, los murciélagos palpando la oscuridad con sus alas en busca de una presa fácil, y las constelaciones; adornando toda la escena por encima de sus cabezas, como un puñado de confeti viejo.

Mientras tanto la luna, blanca y veraniega, les observaba como un ojo omnipotente. Su presencia se apareció ante Richie como un dilema: algo dicotómico, matar o morir, fascinación y unas ganas tremendas de vomitar. Richie estaba allí arriba, observando a Eddie, pero a la vez aquí abajo, con él a su derecha trasteando con sus viejos cómics. Se vio a si mismo, solo y ante una incógnita invisible que no comprendía del todo, pero de la que no podía escapar.

Necesitaba subir ahí.

─Voy a subir. ─una declaración de intenciones, sin esa característica provocación que le caracterizaba.

Se giró a mirar al Eddie borroso, una última despedida. Pero en su lugar sólo quedaba una sombra, adornada por dos ojos brillantes. Hasta que de repente, desaparecieron; y, de la nada, pasaron a adornar también el firmamento, y Richie juró ver en ellos el nacimiento de una galaxia a cámara lenta.

─Lo único que se te está subiendo es el porro, capullo.

El susodicho pendía de sus labios, una ascua a punto de apagarse al igual que sus ojos, enrojecidos y perdidos en aquella revelación particular.

Ajeno a aquel torbellino de pensamientos revueltos, Eddie se apresuró a quitarle el porro. Tras un suspiro molesto, Richie vio la llama avivarse de nuevo sobre la creciente oscuridad, y luego diluirse entre las sombras.

Se arrepentiría toda su vida de no haber tenido las gafas puestas.

─Dios. ─el borrón que era Eddie se dobló en un ataque de tos. ─Toma tu palo demoníaco, qué asco.

Richie ni siquiera se atrevió a hacer una broma, por miedo a que se le quebrara la voz. O, peor, que todo él empezase a romperse poco a poco, y Eddie no se atreviese a recoger los cachos.

Apretó el porro contra sus labios y aspiró con fuerza, su cabeza dando vueltas por el subidón de la droga y del beso indirecto.

Atrapó ese pensamiento escurridizo, igual que una luciérnaga en un bote de cristal, y lo lanzó hasta el fondo de su cabeza; esperando que el ruido estático y los cristales rotos lo acallasen para siempre.

─Rich. ─un golpecito en el hombro, inseguro y tembloroso. Eddie.

Ya no quedaba ni una gota de luz.

─Nos vamos.

Ni siquiera tenían que decir nada. Era un pacto silencioso: uno de los dos se inventaría una excusa, y siempre podían contar con la señora Kaspbrak y la protección obsesiva que guardaba con respecto a su hijo. Entonces salían, ignorando el temblor de sus cuerpos (“ya empieza a hacer frio”, la misma excusa durante todo el verano), y se acompañaban hasta la mitad del camino en silencio. Cuando el sudor y la vergüenza trepaban por sus espaldas, Richie aceleraba y Eddie le seguía, ambos intentando huir de un fantasma que no comprendían.

Con la respiración entrecortada, llegaron hasta un cruce de caminos; la presencia del bosque como un peso a sus espaldas. Las luces de las farolas dibujaban sombras extrañas en la carretera, y sobre los idénticos tejados de las casas suburbanas que se repartían por el vecindario. Detrás de las flores de plástico y las cortinas de colores, se entreveía a una familia a la mesa; cenando y riendo, ajenos a todo el horror que escondía esta pequeña ciudad.

─Bueno.

Una sola palabra, y Eddie puso fin a su aventura (y sus vacaciones) con la misma delicadeza con la que uno se arranca una tirita.

─Debería irme ya, mi madre debe estar esperándome.

La realidad se cernió sobre Richie con la fuerza de una pedrada (le había dolido menos en la guerra de piedras). Eddie se iba a ir. Se iba a ir, y con él se iba a llevar los rayos del sol, su inhalador y, sin saberlo, el corazón de Richie. 

─Nos vemos mañana.

Otro verano más. 

─Eh...

¿De verdad iba a dejar que este se convirtiera en otro verano más?

Antes de que el cerebro de Richie pudiese ponerse de acuerdo con su boca, surgió un ruido coherente de sus cuerdas vocales: ─Eddie.

A unos pocos metros, Eddie dio un frenazo. Y en aquel breve momento, Richie estuvo a punto de contárselo todo a sus espaldas: el dolor en el pecho, las mariposas de su estómago, el picor de sus labios cada vez que estaban cerca.

Pero el mundo, el destino, o algún ente sobrenatural -más no, por favor- no estaban por ponérselo fácil: en ese mismo momento Eddie se giró, con aquel ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, tan adorable y tan letal para Richie Tozier.

Sólo tenía un momento.

─Tengo que decirte una cosa.

─ ¿Sí? ─de esta vez puso una cara seria, sus ojos chispeando con una curiosidad mal guardada.

Pese a la brisa nocturna, Richie podía notar el sudor bajando por su espalda. Se avecinaba la catástrofe.

─Eduardo… Cómeme el nardo.

Joder, era el mismo perdedor cobarde de siempre.

Bueno, no era el fin del mundo. Esto podría colar como una broma, después de todo, eso era lo que hacía Richie, ¿no?: hacer chistes de “tu madre”.

Richie se esperaba el grito, o algún insulto de esos tan imaginativos que solo se le ocurrían a Eddie, y que harían temblar hasta al mismísimo Bowers. Pero no hubo nada de eso: simplemente su boca se abrió y cerró varias veces, como si fuese un pez a punto de ahogarse, y el ceño fruncido reapareció, hundiéndose cada vez más y más.

─Ugh… es que- Ugh… Richie, tío. ─una pausa. ─Pensaba que- ugh. ─intentó vocalizar algo coherente, pero se le trababan las palabras igual que a Bill. ─Esta te la paso porque estás fumadísimo.

Sin ni siquiera mirarle, Eddie cogió su bici y se fue sin despedirse; llevándose las letras sangrantes de su escayola, distorsionadas por culpa de las luces fluorescentes.

Y en medio de aquella encrucijada -real y metafórica-, el flequillo de Richie se levantó con la fuerza de su propio suspiro.

─Me cago en mi puta vida.

Seguía siendo el mismo puto perdedor de siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> seguidme en los twitteres: @fosforitxwrites


End file.
